


Drift Compatible

by bete_noir



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfies, Shameless Smut, Smut, unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bete_noir/pseuds/bete_noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building  relationship, dorky smut, clumsy kisses, clumsy sex on movie night........ I don't know this is a first time one shot thing.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first time thing for me, rather quickly thrown together....... not beta'd. So be kind and don't banish me from smut vale. I just thought it was about time i contributed...... constructive criticism is welcome.

Drift Compatible… 

The first time, they’d shared an awkward kiss. Awkward because Carlos was unsure if Cecil was ready for it. Awkward because he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. Awkward because he was leaning over the stick shift of the car and well, just the newness of the lips he was kissing. 

The second time was more kissing than awkward. They held hands during the date, starting to open up more and learn each others preferences and triggers. Carlos was more confident, his lips were more confident. Cecil’s lips more pliant, parting to allow Carlos access to his tongue, his lower lip; longing to feel the scientist’s teeth tugging against his lower lip. Carlos did bite Cecil’s lower lip….gently …. that was the first time he heard Cecil moan in ecstasy and felt Cecil melt against him. They broke apart breathless, cheeks blushing……… neither wanting to pull away from the other, but all dates have to end. 

The third time was more kissing than dating. They met at the radio station when Cecil finished his broadcast. Carlos waiting to pick his would-be “boyfriend” up. They kissed chastely as a greeting. Cecil’s fingers tracing unknown words of love upon Carlos’ thigh as they drove out the city limits to star gaze and drink wine. They cuddled up on a blanket in the sand drank the black bubbles and pointed out very deferent constellations to one another. Carlos finding the more mundane Hydra, Eridanus, Ursa Major……and Cecil being enthralled but never looking at the stars Carlos was pointing to; instead looking at Carlos. Cecil murmured something about Aranea and Globus Aerostaticus, but Carlos had never heard of those constellations. He wanted to argue with Cecil, but instead cupped his face and leaned in and kissed him. They lay back on the blanket making out like teenagers until the starscape gave into the demands of dawn, at which point they dusted the clinging sand off of themselves and spent the next day over tired at their respective offices. 

The fourth time was more fucking than kissing. A quick trip to the Ralph’s and cooking together, sharing whispers and giggles and small kisses while grilling steaks and drinking more of the black bubbles. Dinner ended and became cuddling on the couch and drinking more wine with Pacific Rim on Netflix with Carlos pointing out all the scientific inaccuracies, and going on about the computer voice being that from his favorite video game villain..and Cecil doing bad voice overs for the kaiju and drunkenly giggling when they started over dubbing the term ’Neural handshake’ as “neural hand job” After the 3rd hand job reference Cecil felt Carlos’ hand on his thigh, absentmindedly dragging his fingers from Cecil’s knee up to his hip. Cecil almost stopped breathing. It took a moment for Carlos to register how quiet his date had become. 

He looked over and noted Cecil’s eyes huge, staring at him wantonly, he watched Cecil lick his lips and become flushed as he let himself just stop thinking save to focus on the scientists touch. Carlos took this as his cue to begin tracing these lines along the inside of Cecil’s thigh. He started slowly at Cecil’s knee and then moving upward, stopping until Cecil shifted position on the couch to open his legs. They starred into one another’s eyes the entire time. Carlos daringly slid his hand up to palm Cecil’s groin and Cecil began breathing heavily and pulled Carlos in for a kiss. Open mouthed, passionate, tongues dancing around each other, fingers twisted up in dark curls and quickly closed the gap between their bodies. 

Not a word was spoken as they abruptly broke apart to start tugging their clothes off…… Carlos fumbling with the buttons on Cecil’s button down. Gasping and giggling as a button popped off and skittered to the floor. More kissing and trying to pull off Carlos’ t-shirt ending up with it caught around his head and halfway on one of Cecil’s forearms. Glasses tossed who knows the fuck where by the time they made it out of the tangle of shirts and lost buttons shirts and to run upstairs toward Carlos’ bedroom in the loft.

Cecil made it upstairs first only to be pushed on to the bed as Carlos bolted in behind him. Laying face down trying to toe his shoes of while feeling Carlos on top of him was heaven, Carlos grinding his stiffening cock right into the cleft of Cecil’s magnificent ass…….. Cecil pushed back against Carlos and somehow managed to flip over beneath him, grinning up at his scientist, who was grinning down at his boyfriend. They knew how right this was. They understood so much without needing to say a word. 

Cecil reached up and started unfastening Carlos’ jeans, somehow shoving them down to his ankles getting hung up on……… red converse…….. fuck! more giggles as Carlos kicked his shoes off, fuck the socks….he just wanted to peel of Cecil’s slacks. , button undone and grasping the zipper between his teeth and sliding down over Cecil’s growing erection. Cecil’s fingers tangling in Carlos’ curls, sighing in approval of the liberating gesture, and then a surprised shriek when Carlos was suddenly out his grasp…. dropping right off the foot of the bed in his act of seduction. Cecil sat up and leaned over giggling at Carlos sitting in the floor jeans and boxers around his ankles with a glaringly obvious left sock on…..his cock pressed against his abdomen and a blush on his cheeks as his boyfriend slithered off of the bed and down to the the floor to finish undressing him, slowly carefully, kissing and licking his feet and toes as he pulled the sock off……… and then stripping his scientist of jeans and boxers………kissing and licking his scientist’s chest, waist, hips, dipping even lower to lick the length of Carlos’ cock. He teased Carlos with his tongue for some time before pushing Carlos on to his back, straddling his hips and leaning in for another kiss, cocks touching for the very first time, both men gasping at the sensation as Cecil closed the gap between them, skin to skin this time, friction of bone, muscle and sinew as they rutted against each other, hands in hair, hearts pounding, sighs, moans and whimpers they didn’t know which of them was responsible for. 

One or both of them sent a message in the code of hitching breath and unintelligible babbling….. a break, coming up for air, and a scramble back to the bed, Carlos, pushing Cecil down on to his back and biting at his neck and shoulders, while slowly jerking his cock. kissing and licking down his chest, belly, hip……… listening to the little whimpers and wordless pleas for relief coming from his lover. 

A sensation of warm breath on Cecil’s cock brought the involuntary reaction of pushing Carlos head down and arching his back making sure Carlos’ lips would meet his dripping cock…….. Cock tip against lips, the sensation of Carlos’ tongue running across the head of his cock had Cecil moaning, pleading. Whispering the mantra of “yes, yes, yes, please, please, please, please” to his scientists talented tongue….. 

Carlos slowly licking up and down Cecil’s shaft, gliding across his head, tickling the frenulum……… then engulfing Cecil’s cock completely, sucking, tonguing , gagging as Cecil hit the back of his throat but not willing to stop sucking his lover off……Cecil bucking his hips up at Carlos………. mumbling incoherently , pupils blown with lust, so very close to climax …… abruptly pushed Carlos off of him, Carlos’ mouth making an obscene popping noise, saliva running down his chin……. but he knew what Cecil wanted…. He rolled Cecil over onto his knees and kneaded his perfect ass….spreading him open, licking and sliding his tongue all over Cecil’s ass, Carlos began stroking his own cock………. while letting saliva drip from his mouth on to Cecil’s ass…….. he began sliding a finger in……. Cecil whimpering and opening wider to urge him on Carlos added another finger…… Cecil pushed backed against him rhythmically fucking Carlos’ fingers, Carlos jerking his cock….. so ready. Carlos leaned in and began running his cock between Cecil’s cheeks, he felt his knees weakening, wanting to fuck his boyfriend into the mattress………. he spat into his hand and stroked his cock and between that and the pre-cum on the tip he slid right into Cecil’s tight ass. A moan, a whimper, a praise to someone else’s god and he began slowly moving inside his boyfriend. Slowly first watching Cecil’s reactions. listening to the soft whimpers and moans, watching him tense and move beneath him….. fingers pulling Cecil’s hips back against his own, watching tattoos shimmering under beads of sweat…. moving in and out of Cecil, Carlos muttering, “yes yes yes” and Cecil begging “please please please fuck me harder”…. those last few syllables enough to make Carlos reach around and begin stroking Cecil’s cock and start fucking him harder, harder, harder thrilling to Cecil’s whimpers and moans………Carlos felt Cecil spasming around his cock and felt Cecil’s cock pulsing in his hand as he climaxed and collapsed into the mattress……..an immediate sensory overload for Carlos causing the reaction to build faster, what he’s been aching for and filling Cecil to the hilt with his cock and cumming deep inside of him before collapsing onto Cecil’s back…….. 

They lay blissed out, silently. One kissing a sweaty salty tasting neck and murmuring praise, rolling slightly to the side to gaze at his lover. A glowing smile and flushed cheeks with more kisses and mumbles of gratitude. 

They fell asleep in a tangled pile of arms and legs, dark and pale like one of Picasso’s imaginings. 

They awakened happy, contented, sated, connected. 

 

Cecil’s Facebook was updated in the morning with a selfie of him snuggled up against a perfectly sleepy, tousled haired scientist labeled “drift compatible”......


End file.
